Ring Any Bells?
by Aurora Marie Williams
Summary: The gang split up after high school, but Daphne and Velma are still good friends and live together in Daphne's opulent house in Los Angeles. Flirty as always, Daphne sets her and Velma up on a double blind date. Requested by vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday. Lot's of romance and (hopefully) copious amounts of humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings, fanfictionites! I know what you all are thinking. _Why is this crazy chick posting ANOTHER story?_ I shall tell you.**

**It's Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday! (Happy Birthday to you!)**

**This story was requested by vampygurl402, and she gave me the prompt for this story. This story is just a two-shot. I'm in no position to start another chapter story. This is written in Third POV Limited: Velma. It is based off Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated, and takes place when the characters are much older. The gang split up after high school, but Daphne and Velma are still good friends and live together as roommates.**

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

"Do I have to go, Daphne?" Velma groaned.

"Of course you do, silly!" Daphne said in a bubbly voice. She was smoothing out her dress in front of a full length mirror beside her bed where Velma was sulking. "There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun. You gotta break out of your shell sometime!"

"Going on a blind date is not my definition of fun," Velma sighed. She looked down at the too-tight, too-short scarlet dress Daphne had put her in. Shaking her head, Velma tried to find something else to focus on. Unfortunately, her gaze fell upon a mirror on Daphne's vanity, and her Barbie doll-esque face was the last thing she wanted to see. Especially when the ostentatious pinks of Daphne's room reflected onto Velma's ultra-pale face.

Daphne had used this thick cream (something called foundation) and caked it onto Velma's skin until it was like flawless porcelain. About forty five minutes after that, rose blush colored her cheeks, smokey-black eyeshadow graced her eyes, and Giorgio Armani Beauty Rouge Ecstasy in Night Viper painted her lips. (Daphne had erupted in fits of "ooh's" when she pointed out that Velma had a perfect Cupid's Bow. Whatever the heck that was.) Not to mention the false lashes glued to her eyelids. What sane person would glue something to their face for the sake of beauty?

Velma shuddered. Daphne looked very similar to Velma, only without the fake eyelashes. (Velma had angrily pointed out the injustice, but Daphne had just rambled on about her lashes being naturally long and voluminous and yada yada.) Daphne's lipstick was a very light, rose pink which went well with her frilly lavender dress.

"So who are the guys, anyway?" Velma asked with venom in her tone.

Giggling, Daphne shook her head. "You may be book-smart, Velm, but you've got a lot to learn about the dating world. The point of a blind date is not knowing who the guy is! Don't you ever watch any good TV shows?"

"Hey!" Velma defended. "The best shows are on the History Channel."

Daphne guffawed. "Yeah, right." She proceeded to smooth down her hair, then motioned for Velma to join her at the mirror.

Standing in front of the full length mirror was a big mistake. Velma could see just how short the dress was – shorter than her mid-thigh – and how ridiculous the plunging neckline looked on her.

"My neck feels so bare," Velma complained, rubbing her hand over the area where her turtleneck should've been.

Pursing her lips, Daphne rummaged through a large chest and returned holding a sunset orange choker with a beautiful pendant hanging from the soft material. In her other hand Daphne held a green beaded choker that looked like a chandelier hyped up on crystals. After placing the orange choker on Velma, Daphne fastened her own to her neck. Velma sighed as she took in her appearance one last time. Her straightened hair and side-swept bangs made her look – shall she daresay? – _sexy. _That was the only time that she had said that about herself in all twenty-two years of her life.

"We're done!" Daphne exclaimed, looping her arm through Velma's. "Ready to go meet our fetching dates at the Bloody Stake?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Velma shouted. "_The_ _Bloody Stake_? You mean back in _Crystal Cove?!_"

"Yeesh, calm down, Velm." Daphne rolled her eyes. "It won't be so ba-"

"Going back there is very, very, _very_ bad!"

"Jeepers, Velm! Get a grip! Don't focus on the town, focus on the hot dates," she suggested with a smile.

"It's a blind date! You don't even know if they're hot or not!" Velma threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Aww, you're catching on so fast!" Daphne cooed. She grabbed their jackets off her sparkly bed and snatched the keys to her Lamborghini (courtesy of Mr. Sugar Daddy) and set off towards the five-car garage, dragging a reluctant Velma behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! Sorry this took so long to update. Life has taken a strange turn lately, and to be honest, writing just hasn't even occurred to me. I've really really really missed it though, and despite the fact that this chapter will definitely not be up to my optimum writing performance, I'm giving it my best shot.**

_**Psst, there's a poll on my profile that I would love for you to check out! It's asking what story you want me to write next. (After all the stories on my profile are finished, of course.) I'd really appreciate it if you voted. It's just a hop, skip, and a boat ride away... Right now Avatar: The Last Airbender is in the lead!**_

**This second chapter is in Third Person POV. I know I said this would be a two-shot, but I'm making it four chapters I think... Heck I don't know. It makes the story flow a lot better. If I had just done two chapters, it would've been way too long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

Red-violet lights cast a mesmerizing hue over Daphne's sapphire blue car hood. The car was even more sparkly than the eyeshadow she'd applied earlier. Guess there _is_ a first for everything.

"Ready?" Daphne asked in a bubbly voice, unbuckling her seat belt.

Velma hiccuped before crossing her arms, replying indignantly, "Certainly not!"

Daphne's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes with a small sigh. "Velma, listen to me. You haven't been you since high school! You're so... So... Oh, I don't know..."

Velma raised an eyebrow. "What? Just say it. I won't be offended."

"_Stiff._"

"What!?"

"I knew you'd be mad!" Daphne said, sinking back into the drivers seat.

"I've had two boyfriends since high school, thank you very much."

Once again, Daphne rolled her eyes. "They _so_ do not count, Velm. Gavin wore more hair product than you, and heck, Ric turned out to be gay! Neither one of the relationships made it past one week."

There came a huff from Velma. "They were both very nice men!" Then Velma grumbled, "Even though Ric thought I was a man..."

"You know everyone wanted you and Shaggy to stay together," Daphne added hesitantly.

It was a rather touchy subject, but after tonight, Daphne hoped to resolve the issue. For a while, Velma said nothing. Daphne was afraid she was too blunt when she brought up the whole Shaggy relationship ordeal.

When Velma spoke again, her voice seemed to quiver. "Well, some things just aren't meant to be. We broke up because after high school we were going separate ways. 'Long distance relationships never work out.'"

The latter of Velma's explanation was quoted from Daphne and Velma's mutual friend Krystal. She lived... Well, Daphne didn't really know where she lived. They rarely heard from her. It was almost like she was an alien who lived on a different planet.

"Listen, Velm," Daphne started. "You and Shaggy loved each other a lot. Even if it was just a high school relationship, it wasn't just a fling. I know you two– "

Suddenly Velma threw her hands up in the air. "How can you sit there talking like that when you could very well be talking about you and Fred? It's the exact same situation!"

"I know, Velm, I know," Daphne said trying to calm Velma down.

Then Daphne sucked in deep breath and blew it out. A giggle escaped from her lips. She tried stiffling it, but her giggle turned into a fit of laughter.

Velma scowled, not in the mood for anything that had gone on today, but especially not Daphne cracking up over a sensitive issue like this.

"What's your deal?" Velma snapped.

"I can't decide if you'll love me or hate me," Daphne reasoned, mostly talking to herself. She reached over and unbuckled Velma's seat belt. "Probably both."

"Oh, no. What did you do, Daphne?" Velma whined. The only response was a short spell of almost maniacal laughter. "Daphne Blake, I swear to Baby Jesus if you do not– " A shocked expression spread across Velma's face. "No... Daphne, you wouldn't..."

Abruptly, cold air flooded the car and little bells went off. In her head and literally. A tall, skinny man in a brown suit, black shoes, and a green tie stood beside Velma, his face not visible yet due to the car sitting so low on the ground. Velma was mentally shaking her head, poorly attempting to prepare herself for what was to come.

The man leaned down to reveal his rather... _shaggy _brown hair.

"Like, hey, Velms," Shaggy said, a goofy grin on his beaming face.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Thank you vampygurl402 for asking me to do this story! I've had a lot of fun writing it so far, and I can't wait for you and everyone to see how this story will progress. Again, Happy (extremely Belated) Birthday wishes to Arashi Wolf Princess!**

**Did you see the reference to Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders?**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! (Note: If you PM me a request fic, I will start working on it and start posting after I have the first two chapters done which I don't know how soon that will be. If it's just a one-shot, you can expect it in two weeks or less.)**

**If anyone notices any mistakes or has some jokes that they want me to put in the next chapter, let me know in your review or a PM. Thank you for reading and have a glorious day! But before you go... Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

Shaggy wiped his fingers off on the cloth napkin laying across his lap and rested his hand on the seat cushion of the booth. Right next to Velma's hand. What she wouldn't give just to be able to hold onto him for just a little while. A few seconds even. She missed everything about him. The way his whole body shook when he laughed, his intoxicating cologne, the rough spot on the side of his hand... Heck, even his annoying yet endearing quirks. Velma regretted making him wear that silly red rubber band to wean him off of saying "like" so often...

"So, like, Velms, whatcha been up to since high school?" Shaggy asked breaking her out of her reverie.

Velma looked over at Daphne to get her to bail her out of this awkward conversation, but Daphne and Fred were deep into their conversation. It would be rude to interrupt.

"Um, well, I went to college to major in computer sciences," Velma answered.

"Like, no way! That's amazing!" Shaggy's whole face lit up.

Was he really that happy for her? Velma couldn't stop herself from smiling at his reaction. Despite his filled out facial hair, in that moment he looked just like he did a couple years back. When they were dating and happy to be each others. All Velma wanted to do was lean into him and kiss him deeply. To lose herself in him.

**Until the next chapter...**

**-A.M. Williams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Greetings fanfictionites! Do you how do? Super duper appreciate all the feedback I got on that last chapter. Again, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to continue this story. I'll explain more in the ending author's note. **

**The sections that are in italics are flashbacks, and I've tried to make that as obvious as possible with the transitions before the flashbacks.**

_**Ring Any Bells?**_

The man leaned down to reveal his rather... _shaggy _brown hair.

"Like, hey, Velms," Shaggy said, a goofy grin on his beaming face.

Dark blue, sparkling eyes met warm chocolate ones in a frantic search for answers.

How was he here? Velma thought that she'd never see him again after what had transpired between them. The confusion, the shouting, the tears, the pain, and not only theirs, came back in that moment in a searing flash of light turning Shaggy's eyes gold like the sun before Velma slipped into the memories she wished she could forget.

_The school was more silent than a house on Christmas Eve, and five times as tense with anticipation. It wasn't often couples fought at Crystal Cove High, and never the epitome of perfection, Daphne Blake with her equally as popular boyfriend, Fred Jones._

"_I don't understand why you're doing this, Daph," Fred pleaded._

_Daphne twisted the lock on her locker violently. "Save it, Fred."_

"_Tell me what I did wrong, Daph, I can fix us." Fred's usually cheerful demeanor had been reduced to a pitiful, saddened expression._

_Giving up on her combination, Daphne yanked up on the locker to open it. "That's what you say every time, Fred!"_

_Students were already beginning to stare at the start of the argument, but now they were gawking at the couple. Shaggy and Velma had been walking hand in hand down the hallway talking about date ideas when they heard the familiar shriek. When they saw the gawking students, Shaggy and Velma knew Daph and Freddy were getting into it again. It had been like that for the past three months._

_Fred looked around uncomfortably at all the students. "We're attracting a lot of attention, Da –"_

_Daphne had finished tucking her books under her arm and slammed her locker door shut. "You know, I don't really care! Just like you never care about anything that has to do with me except for when it's convenient for you!"_

"_Whoa, Daph, what's that supposed to mean?" Fred reached out to lay his hand on Daphne's shoulder, but she smacked his hand away, glaring daggers at him._

"_The past couple months you've been so... so... engrossed in your traps and mysteries that you've failed to notice anything that's going on with me," Daphne spat out. "When I was having a hard time with what was going on with my mom, where were you at? Probably the Museum of Idiots Who Love Trapping and Mysteries While Simultaneously Ignoring Their Relationship!"_

_At those words, there was a collective gasp from the crowd of students. Velma could've sworn she saw some people pulling out their wallets. Shaking her head, Velma turned her attention back to her two best friends._

"_Daph, I thought you understood... Traps and mysteries are my life!"_

"_Oooh, trust me, Fred, I've gotten the message loud and clear."_

_Freddy took a step towards Daphne, but she leaned away from him."Just give me another chance, Daph."_

_Daphne scoffed."You mean, another seven chances? To keep making me feel second best? Grow up, Fred, then we'll talk."_

_Shaggy's hand tightened around Velma's. She looked up at him worriedly. Surely Freddy and Daphne could work things out. They always did. They loved each other, and that's what people who love each did, right?_

"_What are you saying, Daph?" Fred's voice was even, but his eyes betrayed him. They glistened with tears in the harsh light of the florescents._

"_Obviously what we have isn't working out."_

"_NO!" _

_Velma looked around to see who had shouted, but when everyone looked back at her, she realized she'd been the one to speak. Velma rushed towards the couple, looking from Daphne to Fred._

"_This isn't the place, guys. Come on, you can work this out. I know you can." Velma looked for Daphne's face to soften, but to no avail. _

_A gentle hand pressed into Velma's back. She looked over to see Shaggy standing behind her. Most of the students had dispersed, probably not wanting to be late to class. "Like, whaddya say we all go out after school to the park?"_

_Casting another glance over at Fred, Daphne nodded and then turned on her heel, walking down the hallway calmly. But she wasn't fooling Velma. She saw Daphne's shoulders shaking, her body rippling with quiet tremors._

_Apparently, Fred had noticed too because a moment later he dropped his books on the floor and ran to Daphne, surrounding her shoulders with his arms in a huge embrace. Daphne's figure shook even more as she, too, let go of her books and wrapped her arms around him, looking as if she wanted to just melt into him._

_Shaggy rubbed Velma's shoulders as they looked at the scene. "See, Velm? Everything's going to be alright."_

_Velma spun around and buried her face into his chest fighting back the tears. A moment later she realized he hadn't said "like" in his last sentence._

* * *

"_I'm just trying to be realistic, Shaggy."_

_Sitting down on her bed, he buried his face in his hands. "Why wait until now, Velm? If this has been your plan all along, why wait until now to tell me that we can't stay together?"_

_Quietly moving over to him, Velma took his hand in hers. "No, Shaggy. This hasn't "been my plan all along", I promise." Controlling her quivering voice, Velma continued. "It's just, we're going separate ways after high school, and I don't want there to be a long-distance relationship kind of stress on us. We don't deserve that."_

_Shaggy turned to look at her. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "We can handle it, Velms. We're strong enough. Besides, we can always visit each other."_

"_It's a five hour drive one way, Shaggy. We don't have that kind of money to drive that far, not even every other weekend, we don't." The circumstances dawned on Velma in all of its severity for the thousandth time._

_A sniffle came from Shaggy, and the dam broke. Both were crying and hugging each other tightly as if they'd never let go._

"_I wish we could go back in time," Shaggy whispered. "Relive all of our moments together just one more time." His arms tightened around her._

_Convulsive sobs erupted from Velma as Shaggy massaged her back._

"_Me, too, Shaggy. Me, too."_

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **And another one bites the dust!** So that's pretty much all of the background information **of what the flip nuggets is going on between everyone.** The next chapter will have one more flashback in it that will explain everything. (Promise!)**

**That excerpt in the previous chapter that I said would be in this chapter will actually be in the next one. **This chapter started getting really lengthy, and** I wanted to keep this chapter focused on one theme. **(The flashbacks.)

**I love hearing from you, so let me know how you liked this chapter in a review or a PM! **If you noticed any mistakes or you have something you want me to add, just let me know and I will fix/add whatever it is!

**_Okay, so some of you want to know what's been going on with me while I've been away._ Well, we were at crunch time for our fall play at school. That was super stressful. It was called Almost, Maine. I was Ginette and my boyfriend (Matthew Pride) was Pete. We had a super cute scene together that I absolutely love.**

**Winter Guard is starting up again. As always, the drama has begun. Again. **I swear, it's like our group can only function so long as we have drama going on within the guard. Everyone always says, "Okay, no drama this year girls!" But it never fails.** Half the people there say they don't even like doing it, they "do it because they like the director." Everyone is so full of themselves, it's sickening. **My best friend is saying that it won't even be worth it to do it next year. Personally, I love guard. I love performing and dancing and the costumes and flags and rifles and sabres, and everything.** It's sad when you can't fully enjoy something because of the people there.**

**In other words, I have a lot of stuff going on, and I've gotten involved in way too much, per the norm, so I'm making no promises as to when the next update for this will be. I will make the goal of finishing this before December, but who knows. I'm not abandoning ANY of my stories on my profile, and eventually I will finish all of my stories along with all the new ones I have in mind.**

**Don't forget to vote at my poll, please! I really value what you guys have to say, so hop over to my profile and vote on what type of story you'd like to see me write next!**

**-A.M. Williams**


End file.
